Arabesques
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Rien ne concorde, tout paraît s'enchevêtrer, se suivre et se séparer pour mieux se nouer plus loin. Un sac de noeuds, dit Naruto. L'enquête se complique encore. A quand le déclic?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je vais négliger -une fois de plus- les autres fictions Naruto pour cette nouvelle histoire.. _

_L'action se passe dans un univers alternatif:_

_Konoha, 2007, métropole tout à fait normale. Un meurtre vient d'être commis, l'inspecteur Uzumaki est sur l'affaire avec quelques rares collègues. _

_Inutile de chercher le lien entre le manga et la fic, il n'y en a pas vraiment mis à part les noms. Par conséquent, inutile de chercher chakra, combats à grand renfort de shuriken et de kunai._

_Par ailleurs,c 'est la première fois que je traite un manga de manière grave et sérieuse, aussi veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, l'intrigue légère etc.. D 'ailleurs, je réaliserai plusieurs expériences sur la syntaxe et la présentation du texte. Pour ainsi dire, cette fiction est un brouillon total._

_Pour le moment, le rating est T, mais aucune scène véritablement choquante n'est prévue. Il y a du yaoi, sans que cela soit primordial à l'histoire._

_Enfin, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux)_

_Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fan de Saï. Il a par ailleurs un nom de famille purement inventé dans cette fiction: Fude (qui signifie pinceau..), pour donner une touche de réalisme._

* * *

* * *

La rue était sombre, froide, baignée d'un brouillard opaque annonciateur de mauvais temps. Pourtant, le type ne s'était pas posé de questions : il allait être en retard, mieux valait emprunter un raccourci.

Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans l'impasse qui coupait perpendiculairement l'avenue et disparut dans l'obscurité.

On entendit un coup de feu, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un corps mou qui s'affaisse. Après quoi, une ombre s'extirpa du passage et disparut en quelques bonds félins.

* * *

L'homme était brun, dans le genre ténébreux, au teint d'albâtre, une peau douce. La mort n'avait pas amenuisé son charisme, ses cheveux soyeux voletaient dans la brise et lui donnaient l'air d'un ange déchu.

Sa nuque formait un angle curieux et sa bouche était inondée de sang : un ruisseau de liquide carmin circulait entre les enquêteurs présents pour se jeter dans une bouche d'égout non loin de là.

Tout en essuyant ses lunettes, le médecin légiste soupira. Le criminel avait dû prendre ce pauvre gamin pour un poulet, pour l'avoir tué de cette façon !

M'enfin ça le regardait pas, il était là pour le corps et rien de plus : le mobile, tout ça, c'est plutôt le domaine de ses potes de toujours.

-Ok. On te laisse avec la victime, Saï Fude… Pauvre gars va.

- Ouais... Il a la vingtaine, à première vue. A peine plus âgé que toi quoi.

-Mouais. Bon fais ton boulot Shika', et on fait le notre.

-Ouais, ouais… T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, blondinet.

-Pas de soucis _doc_.

_- _….

* * *

Entre deux « rounds », Kiba aimait en fumer une petite, histoire de retrouver ses forces ; Langoureusement allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux blonds tranchant avec les draps noirs froissés par leurs précédents ébats, Ino le couvrait d'un regard attendri, incapable de détourner ses prunelles bleues du dos musclé de son cher et tendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun revint la voir et lui adressa un sourire. Elle en était folle, de ses mimiques, parce qu'elle adorait chaque parcelle de l'Inuzuka.

D'ailleurs, lui ça l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose, qu'elle le scrute comme ça. Il en aurait presque rougit.

Sans un mot, il se glissa sur le futon, à ses côtés, pour la prendre dans ses bras, chose à laquelle répondit positivement, souriante et docile.

Leurs caresses se firent plus audacieuses et…. Le téléphone sonna.

- Putain c'est pas vrai !

-….

-ALLO !... Oui Naruto tu me déranges !... Fais pas chier, raconte !... Ah………….. Ok à tout de suite.

Se redressant pour enfiler des vêtements décents, Kiba croisa le regard désespéré de la fleuriste, une moue boudeuse à hauteur de sa frustration accrochée aux lèvres.

-Désolé. Le boulot, tu comprends…

-T'excuses pas. J'ai choisi d'aimer un flic, j'assume parfaitement.

-On se rattrapera à mon retour d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis.

La jeune femme se leva elle aussi pour déposer un baiser sur le nez de l'Inuzuka qui partit peu après.

* * *

-J'suis désolé de t'avoir appelé. Vous étiez pas en train de…

-Exagère pas Naruto !

-Hé ho on se calme, Don Juan !

-La ferme. Pourquoi j'ai dû venir, tu sais plus faire ton boulot ou quoi ?

-Déconne pas Inuzuka ! Tout le monde est occupé, alors il faut bien trouver des gens !

-Ben voyons.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent la ruelle où avait eu lieu le crime. D'énormes spots étaient disséminés un peu partout, contrant l'obscurité qui régnait auparavant. Le sang avait commencé à sécher depuis.

-On a trouvé son nom et son adresse dans son portefeuille.

-Il a pas été volé ?

-Nan. On ne l'a pas agressé pour ça.

-Allons-y alors. Hey Haruno ! T'étais pas sensée bosser sur l'affaire Jiraya ?

-Non, elle a été résolue. Vous allez chez lui ?

-Tu viens avec ?

-Oui.

* * *

L'appartement du dénommé Saï était situé au second étage d'un immeuble tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. La résidence elle-même n'offrait aucun intérêt. Y déambulaient petits primaires et mémères à chat.

-Fude… Fude… C'est là !

-Yep.

-C'est bizarre comme nom.

-On n'est pas là pour juger Naruto.

Après avoir introduit la clé retrouvée sur le jeune homme, les trois enquêteurs entrèrent. L'entrée était sombre, petite, vide. Seule une console de bois, sur laquelle se trouvait le téléphone, occupait les lieux. Aux murs, des estampes japonaises.

Le salon était la pièce principale de tout l'appartement. Une grande baie vitrée au fond présentait l'agréable panorama d'un petit parc public boisé et fleuri. Les meubles étaient modernes, blancs, au design très simple. Quelques revues traînaient sur la table basse au centre. Toutes tournaient autour de l'art, fit remarquer Naruto.

Comme la pièce n'offrait rien d'intéressant, ils se séparèrent pour continuer en solo l'inspection des lieux.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, Kiba remarqua un second téléphone, mural cette fois-ci, relié au répondeur. Intéressé, le flic étudia la bande de l'appareil. Un des messages attira particulièrement son attention.

_« Le 13 juillet, à 20h04 :_ Saï, c'est Temari. Ecoute, je regrette, et je voulais m'excuser…. Voilà, est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on en parle à tête reposée ? Je t'attendrais au Ichikaru à 21h00 ce soir. Si tu ne viens pas, je… Je comprendrais. A tout à l'heure… J'espère.. _Fin de vos messages._

Satisfait, le brun poussa une gueulante pour rameuter ses collègues ; Ils échangeaient des hypothèses quand le téléphone de Naruto sonna. Le blond décrocha aussitôt, mettant un terme aux sonorités de _Night fever_.

« ………………….. Ah déjà ? Tant mieux………………….. Ouais on arrive……………. »

Le blond raccrocha et rangea son portable, d'un air pensif.

-Ok ! Shika a déjà fini son analyse, il nous fait son petit speech. Après ça on relie tout ce qu'on a.

-Je vais au Ichikaru, pour voir si on peut retrouver cette Temari. Peut-être qu'un des employés pourra m'aider ?

-Tu nous rejoins après Sakura ?

-Oui.

* * *

« 21 ans, aucune trace de viol. Il a été tué vers 22h00, témoin la rigidité cadavérique peu avancée. Je pense qu'il y a eu une sacrée baston, la bouche est en sang, et il a 5 ou 6 dents brisées. Et puis il a plusieurs hématomes sur le torse. »

Une autre jeune enquêtrice, Tenten, avait été mise sur l'affaire Saï.

« Mais le témoin nous a dit qu'il avait entendu un bruit sourd ! S'il y avait eu une bagarre, il aurait entendu non ? »

Elle venait de débarquer et cherchait à faire ses preuves.

-Moi je veux bien, approuva Shikamaru, seulement il peut très bien s'être battu avant pour rentrer chez lui après. Et on l'aurait pris par surprise : dans une ruelle sombre, tout est possible…

-hum.

Vexée, la jeune femme baissa la tête ; Shikamaru continua son analyse du cadavre d'un ton neutre. Après quoi, il rabattit le drap sur le visage de la victime et s'en alla tranquillement. L'entretien était clos ;

* * *

Réunis autour d'un café chaud, les yeux tournés vers le paperboard de Naruto, les enquêteurs chargés de l'affaire Saï attendaient que leur collègue ait fini de tout noter pour commencer le débat.

-Bon. On récapépette :

20h00 : Saï reçoit un coup de fil de cette Temari. Il décide de la rejoindre au restaurant.

Il y va à pied, parce que c'est pas loin de chez lui. S'il a eu une aventure avec elle, il va probablement vouloir se grouiller. Donc il passe par le petit raccourci.

22h00 : il se fait agresser dans la ruelle sans pouvoir se défendre. Il y a un témoin.

5h00 du matin : j'interromps Kiba et Ino en plein…

-UZUMAKI ! VA CREVER EN ENFER !

-Pardon, je me suis laisser emporter… Héhé …

-Au lieu de raconter des histoires, revenons sur l'enquête. Il nous manque trop d'éléments…

L'intervention bénéfique de Tenten calma l'amoureux transi et son abruti de copain blond. La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit alors sur une Sakura enchantée. Elle avait une enveloppe dans la main.

« Il y a une caméra de surveillance dans la salle ! J'ai une photo de cette Temari, c'est une habituée. J'ai demandé à un des serveurs de venir. »

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs entra dans la pièce. Il avait troqué son tablier contre un costume de coupe élégante et couvrait les présents d'un regard quasi majestueux.

« Je suis Neji Hyuuga. » annonça-t-il avec une petite inclinaison du torse en guise de salut. « B'jour » cracha Naruto en réponse, avant d'attraper Neji par le bras « Venez. Je vais vous interroger. »

Sur la photo, une capture d'image de la vidéo de surveillance, une blonde aux quatre couettes, une petite mine attristée, regardait dehors avec inquiétude. Les autres photos la montraient agitée. Elle regardait parfois sa montre, ou son portable.

« Pas besoin de s'interroger, elle attend quelqu'un. » lança Kiba entre deux gorgées de café . « Tout concorde pour le moment. ».

Plongeant sa main dans l'enveloppe, Sakura sortit un autre cliché, datant du 28 juin comme l'indiquait la date au coin de l'image. On y voyait Saï et Temari en train de manger, riant et bavardant comme n'importe quel autre couple d'amoureux.

« J'ai demandé la copie des vidéos de surveillance. » ajouta Sakura en rangeant les épreuves avec soin.

« Si quelqu'un veut se taper le visionnage, je peux lui acheter des pop corn. »

* * *

-Alors comme ça vous être le neveu du patron des banques Hyuuga ?

-En effet.

-Je vous voyais dans un lieu plus classe pour bosser !

-Laissez-moi vous dire que je ne suis guère dans les bonnes grâces de mon oncle. Ce costume est le seul que je possède et j'habite au grenier.

-… Depuis quand travaillez-vous à Ichikaru ?

-6 mois environ.

-Vous connaissiez bien Saï et Temari ?

-Oui. J'ai suivi le même cours de dessin que Fude, c'est pour ça qu'il venait souvent : on en profiter pour parler à la fin du service, mon patron ne s'en offusque pas.

-Et Temari ?

-Je la connaissais juste par Saï. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me rapprocher d'elle davantage.

-Je vois. Puis-je avoir votre téléphone ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le..

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. J'aimerais vous emprunter votre téléphone portable.

-Hum.

Neji sortit son portable. Il avait beau prétendre être un jeune mal-aimé, il possédait quand même le meilleur portable sur le marché à l'heure actuelle, songea Naruto, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se promit juste de surveiller le Hyuuga.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Les critiques, appréciations et conseils sont les bienvenus. On se retrouve au second chapitre :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_De toute évidence, la fic n'est pas très intéressante..._

_Bonne lecture si vous souhaitez découvrir le chapitre 2._

* * *

-Je suis de retour !

-Kiba-kun ! Bonjour !

Avec un soupir qui en disait long sur sa fatigue, le brun reçut dans ses bras un missile blond, et son visage s'éclaira. Il lui tardait qu'elle devienne officiellement sa femme…

-Yo Ino-chan ! T'as préparé des ramens ? Aaaaah quand je te vois dans les bras de Kiba, j'ai l'impression de voir une jeune mariée… J'aimerais bien que Shikamaru m'accueille comme ça !

-…………………..

Un œil observateur aurait pu déceler une veine palpiter sur le front de la fleuriste, mais Naruto était tout à son discours sur les mariages, aussi oublia-t-il de se méfier….

Il reçut donc les phalanges de la fiancée de Kiba dans la face.

Moyen radical, mais efficace : Naruto se tut instantanément et attaqua ses ramens avec un calme olympien : L'œil au beurre noir dû à sa chère amie d'enfance y était pour beaucoup.

-Au fait, comment va Sakura ?

-Elle va bien. Elle passe le bonjour à sa truie favorite !

-Réponds-lui de ma part que j'aimerais qu'elle passe à la maison, je voudrais prendre des nouvelles de son gigantesque front…

-J'y manquerai pas !

* * *

A la fin du repas, les deux flics s'en allèrent rapidement en direction de l'appartement de Saï. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de trouver l'adresse de Temari, et éventuellement des infos sur Neji Hyuuga.

- Naruto, tu ne crois pas que tu te méfies un peu trop ? J'veux dire, c'est un gosse de riche et… Enfin t'es pas un peu jaloux ?

-….

Le regard brillant du blond parut ternir sur le coup. Lui ne venait pas de la haute. Orphelin à la naissance, il avait fini à la DAAS jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka, un jeune professeur, ne vienne l'adopter. Naruto avait connu une enfance difficile, une adolescence sombre : le revenu du fonctionnaire ne lui permettait pas de s'offrir tout et n'importe quoi.

Néanmoins, le brun s'était révélé être un père agréable ; il n'avait rien caché à Naruto, c'est pour cela que celui-ci refusait de se faire appeler « Umino ».

Mais il haïssait naturellement tous ces petits bourgeois qui se croyaient tout permis, et Neji faisait partie du lot, qu'il soit haï par son oncle ou pas.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement. Tandis que Kiba cherchait le carnet d'adresses de la victime, Naruto effleura d'un doigt ganté les revues artistiques. Puis il s'intéressa aux tableaux, aux estampes, toutes signées par Saï.

« Un vrai pro. C'est dingue, il aurait pu aller loin ! » Il se souvint des paroles de Neji. Des cours de dessin...

Sur le buffet gris au fond de la pièce, il retrouva un portrait –de Temari- encadré et mis en valeur par un cadre noir fin. A côté, deux places de cinéma, un mot doux de la blonde, et d'autres souvenirs éparses, probablement triturés par Saï après qu'il ait reçu ce coup de fil…

Il avait dû se torturer les méninges pour savoir comment agir.

« J'ai trouvé, Naruto. » annonça Kiba en entrant, un bout de papier entre les doigts. « Elle habite à un quart d'heure d'ici. » ajouta-il en relisant l'adresse. « On bouge ? »

Le blond se figea ;

-Ca te paraît pas bizarre qu'elle l'invite à un restau à une heure de là alors qu'ils habitent si près l'un de l'autre ?

-Peut-être qu'Ichikaru est un lieu chargé de souvenirs pour eux..

-Et au lieu de l'appeler, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas bougé ses fesses ?

-Mon vieux, les filles détestent avoir l'air de lécher les baskets des mecs…

-Mouais. Allons-y.

* * *

Par respect pour Ino, Kiba baissa pudiquement les yeux. Néanmoins, il eut du mal à réprimer un saignement de nez. Quant à Naruto, il était gay et fou de son Shikamaru, merci pour lui.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » interrogea la sublime créature qui se tenait sur le perron, à l'origine de la réaction de Kiba : une charismatique blonde, à la plastique parfaite, vêtue d'une tunique blanche et moulante, aux yeux couleur ambre. Un curieux tatouage violet sur son front lui conférait une aura mystique.

-Temari est-elle ici ?

-Oui.

-Pourrions-nous la voir un instant ?

-Bien sûr ! TEMARI ! VISITE POUR TOI !

-Tsunade-chan, qu'est-ce qui… ?

C'était bien elle, un beau visage, des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes et un regard pénétrant. Elle paraissait inquiète, comme sur la vidéo d'Ichikaru. Ses yeux cillèrent quand elle vit la plaque que lui présentait Naruto, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Accompagnez-nous, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Vous serez mise au courant une fois au poste.

-Bien.

* * *

Ce fut Sakura qui se chargea de l'interrogatoire. Les conclusions ne se révélèrent pas franchement passionnantes : oui, Temari était la petite amie de Saï. Oui, elle avait appelé parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils se réconcilient. La raison de leur dispute ? Elle l'avait trompé. C'était aussi simple que ça, affirma-t-elle. Elle eut la décence de rougir et fut autorisée à partir.

En rangeant sa paperasse, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser que, pour une fille qui avait perdu son cher et tendre, la blonde paraissait plutôt paisible.

D'un autre côté, si elle avait déjà osé le tromper, c'est qu'elle n'était peut-être pas réellement attachée au jeune artiste mais cela contredisait alors toute la vidéo... Une bonne actrice, Temari?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Shino planchait sur le portable du dénommé Neji. Il avait disséqué l'engin, étudié chaque appel envoyé par le brun, lu chaque message de celui-ci, noté les numéros de tous les contacts. Il trouva notamment le numéro de Saï, chose tout à fait normale au final : n'étaient-ils pas amis ?

Mais, selon lui, la méfiance de Naruto était totalement injustifiée. Le jeune Hyuuga fut donc autorisé à récupérer son bien rapidement.

-Ca me saoule ! On n'avance pas !

-Inutile de gueuler…

-Mais ça ne t'énerve pas toi ? Ils ont tous un alibi ! On a négligé un détail !

-Hum.

-On retourne à son appart !

-Euh…

Quand Naruto était énervé, on obéissait. Aussi épuisant soit-il, il avait une bonne raison de retourner chez la victime… En passant, ils embarquèrent Sakura, parce qu'elle avait l'œil et Tenten, qui avait besoin de se « faire la main ».

-Vous avez été à cette galerie ?

Elle montrait une invitation punaisée au mur, à demi cachée par des factures diverses.

-Euh……………………………..Non.

Comme quoi, tout le monde avait besoin d'une Sakura sur soi, songea Naruto en prenant l'invitation colorée avec lui. En même pas dix secondes, elle venait de relancer l'enquête sur une piste intéressante.

* * *

La galerie se distinguait des bâtiments alentours : un énorme aigle de béton était posé sur le toit. Interloqué, le blond entra, paya –mieux valait garder secrète l'invitation- et parcourut l'assemblage de couloirs qui composait la galerie en question.

En grande majorité, on trouvait des sculptures signées Deidara, artiste de son état –et accessoirement le propriétaire des lieux-.

Comme l'intérêt de Naruto pour l'art était particulièrement limité, il s'arrêta brièvement devant chacune des œuvres avant d'entrer dans la partie réservée aux œuvres des amis du galleriste.

Un regain d'énergie parcourut le policier ; il reconnut le style de Saï, pour avoir étudié ses calligraphies chez lui... Et puis il y avait sa signature en bas de chaque planche!

L'opinion du blond à son sujet n'avait pas changé : il y avait une réelle puissance dans le trait agressif et direct de la victime.

Un des portraits attira davantage son attention ; Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, l'air désespérée. En tout cas, il ne s'agissait pas de Temari.

Tout à son observation, le blond ne vit pas que l'unique caméra de surveillance de la pièce restait constamment fixée sur lui.

Au même moment, une adolescente entra dans l'espace réservé à Saï et vit Naruto statufié devant le tableau.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi… Avez-vous l'heure s'il vous plait ? »

Sa voix était douce, enfantine tandis qu'elle s'adressait au jeune homme, le regardant avec espoir.

Celui-ci sortit momentanément de sa torpeur et regarda la nouvelle venue.

Il reçut le choc de deux iris blancs et pensa un très court moment à Neji Hyuuga. Ca faisait trop de coïncidences.

* * *

_Et de deux :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Salut à toi Falyna ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie beaucoup _

_Je vais essayer de publier plus vite alors :p_

_Pour Sasuke, oui il va jouer un rôle dans la fic.. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de tout révéler dès les premiers chapitres, alors un peu de patience XD_

_Hello Xylo ! j'espère que la suite te plaira:)_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture_

* * *

-Alors comme ça vous êtes de la famille de Neji Hyuuga ?

-Oui, c'est mon cousin…

-Moi aussi j'ai une cousine, mais pas aussi jolie que vous !

Il avait ajouté ça automatiquement pour être agréable à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci adopta une délicate teinte vermeille en parfaite contradiction avec son teint laiteux d'origine. « C'est joli Hinata. C'est doux. » Continua le blond en buvant son café : Il lui avait proposé une boisson pour « parler d'art ». Elle avait accepté.

« Merci, Naruto-san. »

Elle baissa pudiquement les yeux, et le flic en profita pour la détailler –non pas qu'il souhaite changer de bord et devenir hétéro, bien sûr. Shikamaru comptait trop à ses yeux- ;

Des cheveux mi-longs noirs, des yeux nacrés, un visage fin. Encore une enfant, en somme.

-T'as 17 ans, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ah.

-Tu es artiste toi-même ?

-Oui je… J'écris des livres…

Après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphones pour continuer leur discussion sur les artistes en vogue, ils se quittèrent tranquillement. Une fois revenu à sa solitude initiale, Naruto se remémora les événements, plutôt content. Cette adorable demoiselle lui permettrait de garder un pied dans le monde artistique.

Il regagna joyeusement ses pénates, là où l'attendaient des ramen, un futon chaud et les bras de Shikamaru.

* * *

Par la suite, Naruto décida de revenir régulièrement à la galerie, bien décidé à percer le secret du tableau, désireux de connaître l'identité du modèle. Toute la douleur du monde était gravée dans les traits délicats de cette femme et l'intriguait. Mais comme le répétait Kiba, cette jeune femme pouvait très bien avoir pu naître dans l'esprit de Saï ;

Un crissement le fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que « son » brun qui ouvrait la porte.

D'une voix plus grave, sérieuse, il demanda au nouveau venu de l'aider pour résoudre ce mystère. La réponse, positive, lui rendit le sourire.

Ils allèrent donc ensemble à la galerie, escorté de Shino qui prétendait être intéressé par la thématique de Saï.

-C'est bizarre.

- ?

-La caméra ne fait que te surveiller depuis que tu es entré, Naruto.

Triomphant sans le montrer, Shino désigna discrètement l'objectif qui ne bougeait qu'au rythme des mouvements du blond.

Le principal était découvert, mais il soulevait d'autres secrets, d'autres énigmes plus dangereuses.

-M'est avis qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-haut.

-T'as pas la science infuse Shika', mais t'es loin d'être bête…

Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le poste de surveillance de la galerie. La guérite était vide, et on avait « fait le ménage » : les enregistrements avaient miraculeusement disparu.

« Ben voyons! Galèèèère » commenta le brun d'un air ennuyé, tandis que Shino s'attaquait au matériel présent sous le regard intéressé de Naruto.

« Je déteste dire ça mais non, il n'y a rien... » Soupira l'informaticien en remontant ses lunettes.

«On va essayer de relever les empreintes. » répondit l'Uzumaki en sortant le matériel nécessaire de la petite mallette qui ne le quittait pas ;

* * *

Quand ce fut fait, ils purent rentrer au poste. Immédiatement, l'étude des empreintes commença et, au bout d'un nombre incalculable de tasses de café, l'ordinateur révéla un nom et un visage ;

Les cheveux noirs, les yeux blancs et le visage long, austère, empreint de mépris non dissimulé.

C'était Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

Le jeune homme qui leur ouvrit ne ressemblait en rien à l'élégant gentleman en costume qui leur avait été donné de voir : il était vêtu d'un pyjama large, ses cheveux étaient détachés et il mangeait manifestement un pot de glace.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Veuillez nous suivre.

A l'instar de sa cousine quand elle était gênée, Neji se tritura les doigts mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Résigné, il enfila son manteau et frotta vivement son menton pour enlever toute trace de chocolat.

Derrière, à demi cachée par un rideau d'arbres, Hinata le suivait du regard, mais l'obscurité du feuillage masquait sa bouche, et il fut impossible de déterminer si elle était triste ou ravie.

* * *

-Dis moi, tu connais Deidara ?

-Bien sûr, c'est un artiste de grande renommée, ses sculptures sont magnifiques.

-Tu connais donc sa galerie ?

-Oui évidemment, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois pour essayer de le rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas eu de chance.

-Alors explique moi ceci : On a trouvé tes empreintes sur le panneau du surveillance. C'est pas interdit d'y monter ?

-Je peux tout expliquer !

-Vas-y mon coco, raconte.

-C'est le passage qui mène à l'appartement de Deidara-san et... Et le surveillant de la galerie est un ami à moi, donc je me suis arrêté et appuyé sur le panneau pour parler avec lui.

-Ben voyons… T'as beaucoup d'amis toi !

-C'est grâce aux cours de dessins...

-Bien sûr. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu…

La lèvre inférieure de Neji trembla, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête.

-….

-Tu comprends bien que je ne vais pas te laisser gambader tout le temps mon ami…

-…

* * *

-Et ben Naruto, la haine te rend cynique, t'y a pas été de main morte !

-Ta gueule Kiba.

-Hey ho ! Tu te calmes oui ?! On a encore du boulot !

-Ouais.

-Et ben ! Quelle ambiance !

Sakura se tenait sur le seuil, sourire aux lèvres. « Vous vous souvenez de la fibre noire trouvée sur le col de la victime? Et bien elle vient de l'élastique... D'un carton à dessins ! On est sûrs que ce n'est pas celui de Saï. Ca vaut le coup non ? »

* * *

Le prof de dessin était un homme de taille moyenne, aux yeux presque rouges, aux longs cheveux noirs. Il portait une veste noire et rouge et était étrange, une aura de mystère se dégageait de lui à chaque pas.

-Monsieur Uchiha ?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Les inscriptions aux cours de dessin sont bouclées, repassez d'ici deux mois pour les inscriptions de l'année prochaine...

Sa voix était grave et douce. Au premier rang, deux jeunes élèves avaient abandonné leurs travaux respectifs pour se tourner vers lui, la bouche en coeur. De toute évidence, Itachi Uchiha avait du succès auprès de ses petits artistes en herbe.

« Connaissez-vous Saï Fude ? »

A ces mots, le visage de l'homme parut s'illuminer comme si Naruto venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de son existence. « Bien sûr ! C'est mon élève le plus talentueux ! Je lui ai fait rencontrer Deidara-san, le mécène le plus proche et le plus accessible à Konoha. Il en était ravi ! J'espère qu'il se porte bien, ça fait un moment qu'il ne vient plus en cours… »

Itachi ajouta un clin d'oeil espiègle à ses paroles et sourit : « il doit être en train de préparer une exposition ! Il va aller loin j'en suis sûr ! »

« Hem. Oui il est allé loin… Trop loin même. »

* * *

_L'intrigue se tisse lentement... Selon vous, qui est le coupable:p_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde! Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'Arabesques, tout beau tout chaud (pardon pour les fautes éventuelles...)_

_Désolée de prendre autant de temps à publier. Après le bac, promis il y aura beaucoup plus d'updates!_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

Les yeux d'Itachi s'étaient écarquillés sur le coup tandis que leur propriétaire chancelait, se rattrapant de justesse au mur le plus proche.

«C'est impossible.. » murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Kiba, resté en retrait, cru lire plus de peur que de tristesse sur le visage livide du professeur de dessins, mais il ne s'autorisa aucune remarque sur le moment.

« Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.. » murmura Naruto en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci, prostré au sol sous l'émotion, lui jeta un regard dénué d'expression. Toujours dans un état second, il se releva et arrangea sa veste avant de se tourner vers les policiers. « Découvrez le coupable et faites lui payer. Il vient de priver le monde de l'art d'un génie irremplaçable. »

Cela clôtura l'entretien : l'homme rentra dans la salle sans plus de préambules, probablement pour annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves.

-Vous avez remarqué ? Ce n'est pas Saï qui l'intéresse, c'est plutôt son talent.

- Ouais, il n'a pas l'air tellement attristé en fin de compte, plutôt…Soucieux.

-Vu. On le surveille aussi, moi je vais aller… Secouer un peu notre ami Hyuuga…

* * *

Pestant contre son visiteur qui l'empêchait de voir son film favori, Neji resta bouche ouverte en voyant Naruto Uzumaki, dos bombé, les yeux brillants. Une envie de gifler le visage fin du policier qui l'obligeait à rester cloîtré chez lui le prit soudain, mais il réussit à se contenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Du calme, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais ! Pourquoi suis-je toujours séquestré chez moi ?! Je n'ai plus aucune vie privée !

-Et alors ? Tu es une source d'information. Réjouis-toi de t'en être tiré à si bon compte au lieu de te plaindre.

Cette dernière remarque fut accueillie par le regard furieux de Neji, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la cuisine, Naruto sur ses talons.

Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, s'étudiant du regard.

-Tu vas me redire tout ce que tu sais.

-Mais je l'ai déjà fait trois fois, qu'est-ce que vous allez apprendre de plus ?!

-Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose, pigé ? Bien, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

-Je rendais visite à un ami, Rock Lee.

-Tu suivais les cours d'Itachi Uchiha ?

-Oui, aux mêmes horaires que Saï : tous les soirs, de 18 heures à 20 heures.

-Tu avais du talent ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit.

-Pas vraiment. Je me suis pris de nombreuses remontrances de Uchiha-san.

-Tu étais jaloux de Saï ?

Une pause, un nouveau mordillement de la lèvre ;

-Oui. Nous l'étions tous. J'irai jusqu'à dire qu'Itachi le vénérait. C'était déconcertant et exaspérant, nous n'existions plus.

-Ah, c'est le cas de toute la classe, on dirait ?

-En effet.

-Et l'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas pu le liquider, pour reconquérir l'intérêt du prof ?

- Quand même pas. Remarque…

-Développe ?

* * *

« Uchiha Sasuke, 23 ans, agent de sécurité dans une grande entreprise. » annonça Sakura en sortant un dossier de son fourre-tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo qui accompagnait le texte et poussa un petit cri : « Il est vraiment mignon ! ».

Tenten rappliqua aussitôt, approuva vivement, mais estima que le photogénique visage de Neji Hyuuga n'était pas en reste.

Un rappel à l'ordre de Shino calma les deux jeunes femmes.

-Continue ton rapport au lieu de baver.

-Rooh, sur l'enquête Tayuya t'étais pas mieux, hein, pervers? Bon, je continue : pas de casier judiciaire, type bateau, banal, simple, célibataire –ça c'est intéressant !- et rien d'autre à signaler.

-Il prenait des cours de dessin ?

-Non, de sport : du karaté, pour être précise.

-Ceinture ?

-Non plus ; Il est vraiment basique, ni nul ni bon.

-Ouais, trop simple pour l'être. Il crèche ?

-Dans la demeure familiale.

* * *

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

-N'en rajoute pas une couche, Ino. T'aurais dû voir les tronches de Saku et Tenten !

-J'imagine parfaitement.

La blonde sourit, mutine, avant de coller au torse de son fiancé qui soupirait, faussement en colère.

-Allez boude pas, tu sais bien que c'est toi le plus mignon…

-…Va falloir que tu me le prouves…

-Pas de soucis, j'ai une méthode infaillible…

-Vas-y, explique.

-Ramen ?

* * *

- Non, j'ai pas faim…

-Chut, sois pas galère, respire. Tu la boucleras cette enquête, comme toutes les autres. T'as juste besoin de calme.

-Je… Je sais plus ! C'est trop décousu, trop absurde ! A chaque fois, une nouvelle personne vient se greffer sur le tableau ! C'est un sac de nœuds, ce meurtre !

-Et pourquoi ne devrait-il n'y avoir qu'une seule cause à son décès ?

-… Bonne question.

* * *

Ses jointures craquèrent tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Lentement, elle se glissa dans l'appartement et se guida aux sons de la télévision. Sa proie était avachie dans le divan, un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes à demi entamé dans la main gauche. Elle souriait aux blagues débiles de l'animateur.

Entendant un bruit, Neji Hyuuga se redressa, et fut quelque peu rassuré en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue.

-Hey, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer. Enfin, qu'importe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-…. Je dois le protéger.

-Que… ?!

Le coup partit sans bruit ; elle avait choisi un silencieux exprès, pour ne pas alerter les autres habitants du manoir Hyuuga.

-…Pourquoi… ?

-Tu étais trop dangereux, Neji. Beaucoup trop. Adieu.

Tranquille, la sensation du devoir accompli l'apaisant, la jeune femme quitta les lieux, sourire aux lèvres : elle l'avait sauvé, il serait content, et la récompenserait. En nature, si possible. Ses joues rougirent à cette idée.

Resté seul, un rayon de lune éclairant son visage, Neji contemplait son plafond. De faux applaudissements sortirent du poste tandis qu'il étendait péniblement le bras en direction de sa blessure : elle ne l'avait pas raté, c'est sûr. Et dire qu'il avait, ce matin même, réussi à convaincre l'Uzumaki de lever la surveillance !

« Je suis stupide… » Songea-t-il avec une grimace. « Je peux pas crever là… Maintenant… Pas comme ça… »

Au prix d'efforts titanesques, il se traîna jusqu'à son téléphone, qui traînait sur la table basse, et appuya sur une touche.

* * *

-Kuso, pas maintenant…

-Galère, laisse sonner….

-Je comprends ce que Kiba a ressenti…

Avec tristesse, Naruto quitta les bras de son amant, qui n'avait trouvé que le sexe pour apaiser les tracas du blond. Moyen efficace, mais le téléphone sonnant venait d'éliminer tous ses efforts.

« Allô ? Allô ?...Neji ?!! »

D'un bond, l'enquêteur quitta son lit. « Vite ! On lui a tiré dessus ! »

* * *

Morne, les mains dans les poches, encore mal réveillée, Sakura suivait des yeux l'ambulance s'éloigner ; elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, c'était aux médecins de finir son travail maintenant.

Elle savait que Naruto était à l'intérieur et ne s'inquiéta pas. Enfin, en attendant, il lui avait refilé le commandement de l'enquête au domicile du Hyuuga ;

Kiba arriva sur son scooter peu après, un suçon évident à la base du cou. Etouffant un rire moqueur, la jeune femme l'accueillit, le mis au courant, et tous deux entrèrent.

* * *

-Neji, je suis désolé de t'avoir soupçonné, mais il faut que tu me dises tout maintenant, tu comprends ? Qui t'as tiré dessus ? Dis-moi son nom !

-Je… Je ne peux pas, ils me tueront…

-Ils ? Qui ils ? Regarde où ça t'a mené de les écouter !

-C'est vrai…

-Alors ?!

-Elle… Je n'ai pas très bien vu son visage, mais… Je suis sûr que c'était Hinata.

-… Que…

Ebahi, le blond revit le joli minois de l'adolescente, lors de sa découverte du tableau. C'était stupide qu'une aussi mignonne demoiselle soit une tueuse en série. Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit une fois Shikamaru :

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine...»

* * *

-Oui ?

-Navrée de vous déranger à une heure tardive. Nous voulons voir Hinata Hyuuga.

La soubrette leur jeta un regard surpris et acquiesça sans comprendre, impressionnée par les badges qu'on lui présentait.

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga est dans ses appartements.

-Nous vous suivons.

Encore toute ensommeillée, la brune questionna la servante du regard, avant de découvrir les deux inspecteurs : une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et son ami brun. Elle les avait vu avec Naruto, lui semblait-il…

-Que… Kenkô? Que se passe-t-il?

-Mademoiselle, ces deux personnes sont de la police et veulent vous parler.

-A 2 heures du matin ?

-Je suis désolé, Hinata. Vraiment désolé.

Il était sincère, le jeune homme, et la femme aussi avait l'air affligée.

« Hinata Hyuuga, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'assassinat. »

Même dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient faux, se dit Kiba en étudiant les lignes enfantines, la chemise de nuit rose, les pommettes délicates et la moue fatiguée.

La douleur et la surprise se lisaient dans les yeux blancs de leur « tueuse ». « Mais… Je n'ai jamais porté la main sur qui que ce soit ! » Elle avait l'air tellement sincère que Sakura ne put retenir de porter sa main à sa bouche ;

« Nous avons un témoin oculaire : la victime affirme vous avoir vu pointer une arme sur lui et tirer. »

Doucement, Kiba la prit par le bras, mais la brune se dégagea, furieuse. « Je n'ai tué personne ! Même pas une mouche ! Pas la moindre petite araignée ! C'est une erreur judiciaire ! Laissez-moi !!!! »

Sa voix partait dans les aigus sous le coup de l'énervement, mais l'inspecteur resserra sa poigne. Sa co-équipière décida d'intervenir, bien qu'elle ne s'en sente guère l'envie.

« Ne nous obligez pas à vous passer les menottes, s'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre et sans réplique.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… »

* * *

_Et voilà... Hinata est-elle innocente? Ou une bonne comédienne? _

_Vous le saurez... Un jour XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, la suite… Le mystère plane toujours :o_

_Falyna !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Heureuse que la trame de l'histoire te plaise, néanmoins, ne t'avances pas autant :P ces pauvres persos vont en voir de vertes et des pas mûres, héhé !_

_Par rapport au Shika/Naru, c'est juste un délire que j'ai voulu expérimenter :o Un moyen de mettre un peu de yaoi, aussi… Je ne sais pas comment cela va tourner...Bisous à toi, et encore merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-…Naruto-san ! C'est vous ? Vous allez m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je…. Non, Hinata-chan, je ne suis pas là pour ça, malheureusement.

La détresse que le blond put lire dans le regard d'Hinata lui ôta toute capacité de mobilité un moment. Non, c'était décidément impossible !

-Je vous jure que je n'ai tué personne…

-Ce n'est pas cela l'objet de votre accusation. C'est une _tentative _d'assassinat.

-Alors la victime a pu témoigner que ce n'était pas moi ?!

-Non. Elle nous a dit elle-même que c'était vous.

-Mais…

Un flot de larmes inonda le visage de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle se frottait les tempes du bout des doigts.

-C'est donc ma parole contre la sienne ?

-..Malheureusement.

-Et pourrais-je au moins savoir le nom de la personne qui m'accuse ?

* * *

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Sakura et Tenten étudiaient les réactions de la suspecte.

-Elle ne ment pas, selon moi.

-Mais Neji soutient l'avoir vu !

-Ne mélange pas ton attirance pour ce monsieur à ton boulot, Tenten ! Il faisait nuit et…

-Et la nuit, tous les chats sont gris, je sais. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi accuser aussitôt sa cousine ?

* * *

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. La balle a été extraite et n'a touché aucun des organes vitaux. Il a été sauvé grâce à ça… » Le chirurgien leva entre deux doigts un objet métallique plié par l'impact de la balle : une cuillère avec quelques traces de glace au chocolat, percée en deux. « Elle aura dévié la trajectoire de la balle et atténué le choc. »

-Et bé ! Y en a qui ont vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles ! Je peux le voir, pour les besoins de l'enquête ?

-Pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Bien.

Lentement, le blond entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Neji ; Ce dernier était étalé sous les draps comme une poupée de chiffon, ses cheveux noirs se répandant en flots sombres sur les oreillers blancs, aux armes de l'hôpital.

Tirant une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir, le blond étudiait du regard le blessé.

-Bien, nous avons…récupéré… Hinata. Mes collègues l'ont interrogée ; elle est en garde à vue.

-Tout le monde s'en portera mieux !

-Evidemment, elle soutient ne pas avoir été présente sur les lieux du crime.

-Des mensonges ! Elle veut me faire porter le chapeau pour que mon oncle…

-Ton oncle ?

- Non, rien. Je me suis emporté.

Songeur, le policier se frottait le menton en sortant de la chambre. L'énervement dont avait fait part le Hyuuga était étonnant. Ne cherchait-il pas à évincer Hinata, finalement ? Il n'avait pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur…

Après tout, n'aurait-il pas pu monter en scène ce crime ? Non… Au téléphone, Naruto avait senti la faiblesse et la peur rythmer la conversation du brun ; ce n'était pas de la comédie.

Alors qu'il arrivait au troisième étage du bâtiment B –accessoirement son lieu de travail-, il renversa Kiba par mégarde.

-Ben, t'es toujours là toi ? Ino va dire que je t'empêche d'aller la voir.

-C'est pas ça ! Je crois savoir qui a tiré sur Neji !!

-Ok. On réunit tout le monde!

* * *

-Hanabi Hyuuga, la sœur d'Hinata. J'ai reconstitué la scène avec Sakura : Neji n'a vu de la tueuse que ses cheveux longs et ses yeux blancs. Parce que leurs relations sont assez houleuses, il a aussitôt pensé à sa cousine, puisqu'elle avait le mobile idéal ;

-Tu as de véritables preuves ?

-Oui. J'ai fouiné un peu. Hanabi était chez son cousin au moment du crime, selon différents témoins, mais ils n'ont pas entendu le coup de feu.

-Bah, avec un silencieux, c'est pas dur de cacher le bruit de la détonation…

-Alors cette affaire là me semble résolue. Et où se trouve cette fille maintenant ?

-Ca, mystère.

* * *

Mine de rien, il était bien content de s'être octroyé les services de cette fille. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Hana-truc ? Enfin bref, il s'en foutait pas mal. D'un doigt, il frôla les côtes de l'adolescente nue étendue à ses côtés.

Au début, il s'était contenté de la draguer, et à force de la faire boire, la brune avait parlé. Lui avait tout de suite vu son potentiel. Fille de riche, bien roulée, et complètement dingue de son corps. Kuso, dans ces moments-là, qu'est-ce qu'il était content d'être beau !

Bref, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, sexe ou affaires tordues. Son « amoureuse » suivait toutes ses directives, puis elle avait commencé à avoir peur, à espacer ses visites.

« Ah, la GHB, on dira ce qu'on veut, c'est utile… » La gamine gémit dans son sommeil tandis que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Du sang…. Un cri…. Puis le néant.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et ses yeux blancs encore embués de sommeil errèrent sur le torse de son cher et tendre. Elle y posa la tête et ronronna comme une chatte sous la caresse, comblée. Elle l'aimait tant... Enfin, elle croyait.

* * *

C'est en pleurant de joie qu'Hinata quitta sa cellule. Comme de juste, son père lui adressa un regard méprisant qui coupa court à son bonheur. Se tenait à ses côtés Neji, qui la considérait gravement. Il s'inclina devant sa cousine, sans mot dire, pour s'excuser. L'instant d'après ils s'étreignaient.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais où se trouve Hanabi ?

-Bonne question.

Cette fois, c'était le père qui s'était interposé, son visage dur ramolli par une inquiétude profonde : il misait tous ses espoirs sur cette enfant prodigieuse, selon ses propres dires. « Elle a passé la nuit dehors. J'ai très peur pour elle, si petite, si fragile… ».

Restés en retrait, les deux cousins fixaient le mur d'en face sans rien dire, mais Neji serrait le poing : Hanabi lui avait tiré dessus, et son oncle trouvait encore le moyen de la vénérer ?!

« J'ai la réponse ! » Cria Tenten en débarquant, cheveux au vent et mine rougie par l'effort. En voyant le charismatique brun, elle tenta d'arranger ses macarons mais rien n'y fit. « Elle est là… 10 rue du Serpent… » Articula la jeune enquêtrice en reprenant son souffle à longues goulées.

Naruto plia la feuille pour la mettre dans sa poche, avant que la main avide du banquier ne s'en empare. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » Conclut-il en faisant un effort pour paraître aimable ; Le sourire que lui adressa Hinata en réponse fut une réponse tout à fait satisfaisante, si ce n'est plus, et il oublia les mauvaises manières du père Hyuuga.

* * *

Une grande bâtisse, dans le style le plus japonisant qu'il soit, avec jardin de rocailles et tout ce qui s'en suit, tentait de trouver sa place entre un building de quatorze étages et un cinéma ; A côté de ses voisins modernes, cette maison était si pittoresque que Sakura faillit pouffer de rire. Mais, sérieuse, elle reprit son calme et toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Oui c'est moi. Non, je ne veux pas de parapluies ou de quoi que soit d'autre, foutez-moi la paix.

Très galant, le bel Adonis. Plus sociable que ça, tu meurs, songea Sakura en esquissant un sourire crispé.

-Je suis de la police, pas une vendeuse ambulante. Je veux vous poser quelques questions.

-Ah… Entrez.

De mieux en mieux, même pas une excuse, ni rien. Désespérée, la jeune femme soupira discrètement et suivit son hôte. L'intérieur respectait la décoration la plus japonaise traditionnelle possible, avec plateau pour le thé et compositions d'Ikebana disséminées un peu partout.

Il y avait des gravures aussi… Et la signature alerta tout de suite l'enquêtrice : Saï Fude, partout. Etrange, pour quelqu'un sensé être jaloux au point de vouloir assassiner…

Tranquille, enregistrant chaque détail, Sakura s'assit en face de Sasuke, qui s'était attablé sans même l'inviter à s'asseoir. Voyant la nouvelle venue prendre place, l'intéressé fit preuve d'un minimum de politesse en lui offrant une tasse de thé rouge, qu'elle but avec plaisir.

-Bien, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour causer chiffon. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions. J'ose espérer que vos réponses seront sincères.

-Hm.

-Quelles étaient vos relations avec Saï ?

-Le type du cours de dessin ? Talentueux, presque trop. J'étais incapable de rivaliser avec lui, et pas seulement au niveau coup de crayons…

-Avec votre frère ?

-Entre autres.

Le dialogue continua une petite dizaine de minutes, puis l'Uchiha déclara devoir se rendre à son entraînement, une manière comme une autre de signifier à la jeune femme qu'elle ferait mieux de débarrasser le plancher. L'intéressée, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et prit des notes, serra la main du brun et rentra chez elle, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

* * *

« Cette fibre vient du carton de Sasuke Uchiha. On a retrouvé son ADN dessus. » Annonça Shino en essuyant ses lunettes ; « Encore merci pour l'échantillon, Sakura. C'est du bon boulot. »

Souriante, l'interpellée baissa les yeux, modeste ; Heureusement que Sasuke perdait ses cheveux, elle n'aurait pas pu lui en arracher un…

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Naruto triait les différents éléments obtenus dans la semaine. Pas franchement adepte de l'ordre et du rangement, c'est Shikamaru qui l'avait poussé à devenir sérieux. Cette fois-ci, il était secondé de Tenten au lieu de Kiba : sa flèche avait éprouvé le besoin pressant d'aller câliner sa fiancée.

« Ok tout le monde, on se lance à la poursuite d'Hanabi!» Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Tout le monde fut sur le qui-vive en un instant. Excité par la perspective d'en apprendre encore plus, Naruto était déjà dehors et s'activait sur la serrure de la voiture de fonction.

* * *

-Mais je t'ai protégé…

-Oui mais nan, c'est la drogue qui l'a fait… Ah, ma pauvre petite Hanabi, si tu avais fait attention, j'aurai pu te garder avec moi plus longtemps. C'est de ta faute, quoi.

-…Non…

Elle pleurait, étalée aux pieds de celui qu'elle voyait, sous l'influence des molécules néfastes, comme un Dieu. L'intéressé s'en fichait totalement. Il avait assez joué avec cette jolie poupée.

-Tu veux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?

-…

-Je vais tranquillement t'enfoncer cette petite chose dans le cœur, et tu ne parleras plus. On est bien d'accord ?

-…

Le produit faisait encore effet : la gamine était incapable de répondre, considérant d'un air fat la dague qui allait mettre fin à ses jours.

-Allez, je te sacrifie, on se reverra en enfer !

-Mais…Hidan…

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre se clôt sur le nom d'un personnage qui aura toute son importance. Le tueur de Saï ? Possible, ou pas... A la prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu ce torchon :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà -enfin- un nouveau chapitre. Désolée de l'attente, et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

La porte fut défoncée d'un coup de pied.

« Police ! On ne bouge plus ! » Hanabi s'était évanouie. Rapidement, les officiers entourèrent le violeur psychopathe, qui ricanait comme un dément. « On se reverra en enfer ! » Beuglait-il jusqu'à ce que Sakura, agacée, lui compresse le haut de l'épaule, au point sensible. L'homme s'effondra comme une masse et fut emporté loin de la petite brune.

-Voilà pourquoi Neji était si sûr de lui… Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur.

-Oui, Tenten. Tu as l'air soulagée ; T'en fais pas, ton beau brun est finalement innocent, en vérité!

-Je le savais déjà. Il est sombre, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais homme.

Ensemble, elles pansèrent les plaies de la jeune fille, et s'occupèrent d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance ; Quoi que possédant des connaissances sur le plan des premiers secours, elles n'étaient pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, si ce n'est vérifier l'état physique de la petite Hanabi. « Quel salaud… Comment peut-on faire ça ?! » Rugit la bleue aux macarons, avec raison néanmoins.

« En attendant, je crois qu'il nous servira à quelque chose. Naruto va être ravi d'avoir une nouvelle piste, mais j'aimerais bien que l'on puisse faire le point rapidement. » L'adolescente fut étendue sur la civière apportée pour l'occasion, et bordée d'une couverture. Seule sa main dépassait, plus pâle que celle d'un cadavre ; Doucement, Tenten ramena les doigts fins à l'abri.

* * *

Ce début d'après-midi pluvieux s'annonçait rude pour toute l'équipe : si Hidan avait confessé son « jeu » avec la pauvre Hanabi –et avec d'autres adolescentes, ce qui le faisait rire à gorge déployée-, il ne savait rien de Saï, si ce n'est, par l'intermédiaire des journaux, qu'il s'agissait d'un artiste réduit à l'état de viande froide dans la morgue. Aucun détecteur de mensonge n'avait pu contredire sa tirade. « Et pour finir en beauté, cette ordure est considérée comme déficient mental ! La justice sera clémente avec lui ! » Rugissait Naruto en boucle, frustré. Groupés autour de lui, les autres affichaient des mines d'enterrement.

« Hum, nous avons un meurtrier à attraper, et si ce n'est pas Hidan, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui risque de nous échapper… On est médiocres, beaucoup trop lents. » Lança froidement Sakura, en réponse au blond ; Elle en avait assez de traîner ce fardeau sur l'épaule, et en plus de subir la mauvaise humeur de son collègue. Et l'affaire risquait de basculer du côté du FBI s'ils ne la résolvaient pas vite, ce qui entraînerait le discrédit de leur vaillante troupe.

-Tu as raison. Quels sont nos principaux suspects pour le moment ?

-Sasuke Uchiha. Mobile : jalousie. Frère du professeur de dessin, dégoûté de voir Fude au centre des attentions.

-Temari Sabaku. Mobile : a fait cocu Fude et désireuse de s'en débarrasser.

-Ca ne fait pas beaucoup, et qui plus est, c'est bien maigre comme motifs…

-On sait Kiba. Mais on n'a pas beaucoup d'indices, tu t'en doutes. On a interrogé les élèves du cours de dessin, aucun n'a le profil de l'emploi, et tous ont des alibis. En général, ils sortaient tout juste du cours, vu l'heure. L'aîné des Uchiha nous a précisé que Fude n'y était pas, ce qui lui arrivait souvent après sa rencontre avec Deidara.

Bien. Ceux à gauche, vous cuisinez ce cher Sasuke. A droite, vous voyez avec Temari. Au centre… On interroge le galeriste et tous ceux qui travaillent avec lui. Go !

En trois files distinctes, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant un blond autrefois toujours souriant, ruminer des pensées néfastes. Pour la première fois, il connaissait la défaite. Persévérant, mais impatient, il craignait le pire. Aussi sortit-il son portable, poussé par un cruel désir de discussion banale, éloignée de toute cette histoire; Une seule personne pourrait le réconforter et trouver les mots justes.

"Allô, papa? C'est moi..."

* * *

Voyant que Naruto ne s'était pas gêné à appeler monsieur Iruka, Sakura avait également éprouvé le besoin de changer d'air. Tranquille, elle marchait vers la boutique de fleurs bien connue, où elle avait joué à la poupée, puis plus tard parlé de garçons et de ses secrets que seules les fillettes aiment à partager. Derrière le comptoir, la blondinette avait laissé place à une demoiselle au caractère bien trempé, mais toujours accueillante.

Une fois encore, elles parlèrent longuement, échangèrent des conseils sur la coiffure, la cuisine, les hommes. Et s'étreignirent comme deux sœurs, larmoyantes. Pourtant, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses rompit très vite ce moment lyrique.

« Naruto va encore crier sur moi si je tarde trop. »

Amusée, la fleuriste se posa sur le perron de la boutique, suivant du regard son amie. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir, juste à temps pour voir arriver un client. Plus exactement une cliente : une blonde aux quatre couettes…

* * *

Kiba, Shino et quelques subalternes étaient revenus à la galerie, sur ordre de Naruto ; Ils tournaient dans les bureaux, au-dessus des salles d'exposition. C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent le fameux Deidara, alors en pleine création.

L'homme eut du mal à abandonner son argile, grogna, pesta contre les envahisseurs, mais une bonne paire de menottes eut raison de lui.

* * *

- Bievenue! Quelles fleurs vous feraient plaisir?

-Hum, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander auparavant: vous êtes bien en concubinage avec l'enquêteur Kiba Inuzuka ?

-Oui, mais, quel rapport… ?

Une main gantée jaillit de la poche, un mouchoir coincé entre la paume et les doigts. Sans hésitation, Temari le colla sur le nez et la bouche d'Ino ; La pauvre n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, tandis que le chloroforme agissait...

* * *

Au même moment, Kiba arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Naruto : « J'ai regardé les enregistrements de la caméra de surveillenca, au restau ! Temari attendait…

-Deidara ?

-Ben, comment vous le savez ?

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit, tandis qu'il se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de ses co-équipiers.

-C'est utile, les interrogatoires !

La découverte d'une liaison entre la jolie blonde et le galeriste plaçait l'artiste à la première place, au hit-parade des suspects. Sans doute avait-il dû souffrir de voir ses créations ignorées au profit de celles de Saï ? Toutes sortes de mobiles s'offraient à la petite équipe, mais c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

« Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il accepté d'exposer des productions de son rival ? » Demanda Shikamaru, toujours pratique : Il avait rejoint le groupe, intéressé par l'avancée de l'enquête.

Rendu silencieux par cette question, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que le dernier élément apporté coince encore ?

* * *

Avec une certaine difficulté, la blonde porta le corps inerte d'Ino jusqu'à sa voiture. Le crépuscule tombait déjà, masquant son acte. Cependant, ce fut avec une certaine douceur qu'elle étendit sa victime sur le siège arrière: elle lia les poignets et les chevilles, et harnacha comme elle put la fleuriste avec la ceinture du siège central.

Une fois cela fait, elle recouvrit son méfait d'un plaid léger, histoire de prévenir tout coup d'œil curieux dans la voiture ; Rassurée, elle démarra.

* * *

_Encore une boucle, encore un noeud dans l'enquête. Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas? Héhé_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
